


Me donnera tu une seconde chance ?

by Maoko



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pezberry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoko/pseuds/Maoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire débute a partir de la saison 3 episode 6. Rachel cache un lourd secret mais certaines personnes l'aiderons a remonter la pente malgré les nombreux obstacles qui se dresseront devant-elle. Elle trouvera l'amour et bien plus encore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Me donnera tu une seconde chance ?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30860) by NYsarahNY. 



> Cette fiction est écrite exclusivement par NYsarahNY, tous le mérite lui revient donc.  
> Je ne fais que partager son super travail ici!  
> L'original se trouve sur Fanfiction.net . Si vous désiré lui dire quelque mots. En sachant que tous commentaires écrit ici, lui seront rapporté. Merci de votre soutient et Bonne Lecture!!
> 
> PS : J'ai eu son autorisation!

Santana gifla Finn ne supportant plus le sourire idiot qui était collé à son visage, un silence assourdissant s'en suivit, puis Rachel se leva brusquement, prête à défendre l'honneur de son petit-ami, mais stoppa-net en voyant le regard que Santana lui lancée, un regard emplie de peur, de colère et… d'espoir, tellement de sentiments enfouit en elle-même que Rachel en eu le souffle coupée.

Santana, elle, ne savait plus quoi faire, s'il fallait fuir ou rester, mais elle espérer malgré son « orientation sexuelle » que ses parents la voudrait encore, elle espérer aussi depuis des années que **sa** Rachel reviennent, celle avec qui elle avait l'habitude de jouer, qui la protégée de tous les dangers, même les plus insignifiants et qui la défendait même si Santana avait tort, voila ce qu'elle voulait, retrouvée **la** Rachel qui avait réussie à faire baisser ses gardes, **sa** Rachel Berry a elle. Santana fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix angélique et reconnut toutes a qui appartenait cette voix, qui d'autre que Rachel, debout en face d'elle.

**-San, je suis si désolé, ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, si j'avais su j'aurais fait quelque chose** , déclara la chanteuse torturer entre devoir défendre son petit-ami ou prendre (son ex meilleur ami), Santana dans ses bras et la réconfortait.

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière, tu m'as abandonnée, comme tout le monde, tu m'as laissée tomber alors que tu étais la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance, tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me quittée, mais tu l'as fait, tu m'as mentie comme tout le monde Rachel !** , hurla Santana d'une voix brisée par les émotions qui s'agitait en elle, les visages des deux jeunes était remplie de larmes traitresses, mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, ni de l'apparence que les personnes présentes dans l'auditorium leur donnés.

**-Je n'avais pas le choix San, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger, tu dois me croire mais si j'avais eu le choix, ne serais se qu'un soupçon de chance de pouvoir rester a tes cotes tout en te protégeant, alors je serais restais, crois-moi s'il-te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me crois San** , supplia Rachel en avançant de deux pas vers Santana.

**-Ne m'appelle pas San, tu as perdu ce droit quand tu m'as lâchement abandonnée** , cracha le cheerleader, Rachel recula de deux pas comme ci elle avait été poignardé en plein cœur, Santana regretta aussitôt ses mots quand elle vue la douleur dans les yeux de Rachel, mais le mal était déjà fait

**-Je-je j'ai besoin d'air** , bafouilla Rachel en se précipitant vers la sortie de secours.

**-Attends Rachel** , cria Santana mais la porte se refermais déjà sur une Rachel plus que bouleversé

**-Euh … est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquai ce qui vient de ce passai** , demanda bêtement Finn

**-Oh mi dios, voy a matarlo !** (traduction : oh mon dieu, je vais le tuer), jura Santana en se précipitant vers Finn, mais fut arrêter par deux bras puissant qui lui encerclèrent la taille.

**-Retiens-toi ou fais le pour Rachel si tu l'aimes vraiment,** chuchota Puck a son oreille, Santana se moqua mais arrêta immédiatement de lutter en entendant le prénom, Rachel.

**-Bon je crois que c'est bon la, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je suis dans tes bras et tu me connais, ma patience a des limites Puckerman,** souffla la cheerleader en se détachant de Puck.

**-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées,** se justifia Noah en croisant ses bras sur son torse, **mais peut-être tu pourrais maintenant nous expliquer ce qui viens de se passer,** demanda t-il en recevant des hochements de têtes d'accords des deux Glee club.

**-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Puck, et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas à justifier mes actions en plus, il faut que j'aille préparer un plan B vu que tout le monde sais que je suis gay** , répondit Santana en prenant son sac de cours, **alors à dmain**

**-Mais attends Santana nous on aimerait bien avoir des explications,** répéta Mercedes

**-Demandai a Rachel je suis sure qu'elle se fera une joie de vous répondrent** , dit Santana avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

**-Super, on n'est pas sortie de l'auberge,** s'exclama sombrement Kurt en levant les bras en l'air

**-C'est une nouvelle expression ?** , demanda poliment Mercedes

**-Ouais, pas mal non ?** , répondit-il en recevant des regards incrédules

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Rachel assisse dans sa voiture devant sa maison, pris une grande respiration pour se donner du courage car, elle savait que dès qu'elle passerait le seuil de sa maison, son cauchemar sera la, a l'attendre comme tous les soirs. La chanteuse sortit de sa voiture en prenant tous son temps puis, arrivée sur le porche, elle ouvrit la porte et fut immédiatement submergée par une odeur d'alcool et de cigarette. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea ver le salon pour être accueillie par son père, Hiram, allongé grossièrement sur le canapé, une bière a la main et un cigare dans sa bouche, elle remarqua que son attention était portait sue la télévision ou on voyait apparaître Santana vêtue de son uniforme de pom pom girls entrain de faire des roulades mais, a chaque déplacements de la Latina de mots vulgaires apparaissez .

**-Cette salope est enfin sortie du placard** , ricana Hiram en libérant par la même occasion de la fumée provoquée par son cigare.

**-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !** , laissa échapper Rachel en serrant ses poings. L'ivrogne se leva lentement du canapé et s'approcha dangereusement de Rachel mais s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de la jeune fille et déclara :

**-Ce n'est pas bien de parler comme ça a son papa Rachel, ca mérite une bonne punition**. Rachel ferma aussitôt ses yeux pour pouvoir se préparai à encaisser les coups et le premier ne se fit pas tarder car elle ressentit une affreuse douleur a l'abdomen qui la força à s'agenouiller. L'adolescente ouvrit lourdement ses yeux pour se retrouver en face du bourré qui lui servait de père.

**\- Espèce de sale chienne, c'est a cause de toi si Leroy n'est pratiquement plus la, il n'arrête plus de travailler et je suis sur qu'il ne m'aime plus, tous ça a cause de toi** , hurla Hiram en la giflant suivit de près par quatre coups de pieds au ventre, Rachel ne broncha pas, seule ses larmes trahissait son état puis, Hiram empoigna violement une touffe de cheveux et força Rachel a de relevait.

**-Tu es punie de nourriture pour une semaine et ce soir tu dormiras dans le jardin, sans couverture ni oreillers, je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre sinon je double la punition, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?** , demanda t-il en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux de Rachel, celle-ci hocha la tête en accord.

**-Et vue que j'ai un peut de pitié pour toi, tu as dix minutes pour faire ton sac de cours et prendre quelques affaires personnels mais pas de couvertures ni d'oreillers** , reprit-il en relâchant Rachel, qui celle-ci monta en vitesse aller emballer quelques affaires, tel que son téléphone, sin Ipod, sa veste en cuir et un pantalon.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng !

C'est finie Rachel, ton temps est écouler, va dehors maintenant, cria Hiram du rez de chaussée. La jeune file ne se le fit pas dire deux fois car, elle se précipita vers la porte qui donne sur le jardin et sortit, puis la chanteuse enfila se veste, enleva sa jupe trop fine pour une nuit d'hiver et mis son pantalon. Assise sur l'herbe mouillée, Rachel ne voulant s'apitoyer plus sur son sort, elle pensa à la première fois ou elle avait rencontrée Santana.

~~~~~~~~~début du flash back ~~~~~~~~~

**\- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange** , s'exclama joyeusement un homme d'une trentaine d'années en prenant dans ses bras, une petite fille brune habillée d'une jolie robe blanche.

**-C'est mon anniversaire ?** , demanda la petite fille surprise, ci qui arracha un gloussement a son papa, Leroy.

**\- Bien sur ma chérie** , aujourd'hui tu as sept ans, répondit-il en souriant

**-Oh, mais j'ai pas six ans normalement** , s'entonna la brunette en levant six petits doigts.

**-Non, maintenant tu as sept ans** , répéta t-il en soulevant un petit doigt de plus.

**-Et toi papounai t'as quel âge** , demanda curieusement la fillette.

**-Moi, j'ai trente ans mon cœur** , répondit-il en embrassant sa fille sur la joue.

**-Et c'est comment trente ans ?**

**-C'est six fois une main**

**-Oh mon dieu, mais t'es** **tout vieux papounai** , s'affola la fillette en plaçant ses mains de chaque cotés de son visage. Leroy partit dans un rire incontrôlable devant l'air si dramatique de sa fille

**-Calme toi ma chérie, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça quand même** , expliqua t-il

**-Oh ba si quand même** , contra sa fille. **Mais ou il est papa Hiram** , demanda Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Oh euh … ton papa est très fatigué mon ange, il a beaucoup travaillé**

**-Mais non, c'est toi qui a travaillé, en plus ce week-end t'était même pas la** , protesta la brune en boudant.

**-Je suis désolé mon ange, comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?** , demanda t-il a sa fille

**-Mmmh, ce soir tu dors avec moi et…** **aujourd'hui je vais pas à l'école** , dit-elle malicieusement.

**-Non tu iras à l'école comme tout le monde Rachel** , répliqua son père

**-Mais papa steu plait** , protesta la fillette.

**-Pas de mais, jeune fille, tu iras que tu le veuilles oui ou non**.

**-Tu-tu veux que je sois triste, c'est ça, je suis déçue papa** , dit-elle en faisant semblant de pleurer et en plaçant une main sur son cœur.

**-Oh dieu, Rachel Barbra Berry tu es tellement théâtral** , ria Leroy en reposant se fille par terre.

**-Ça veut dire oui,** demanda Rachel pleine d'espoir.

**-Ça veut dire non ma chérie mais, a la place je dors trois nuits avec toi** , troqua son père.

**-Bon ba je crois que je m'en contenterais** , soupira Rachel de façon théâtral ce qui fit rouler des yeux son père.

**-Tu as préparé ton sac d'école Rachel ?**

**-Euh … oui** , répondit-elle en mettant son sac à dos

**-Alors c'est partie,** c'exclama Leroy en prenant les clés de la voiture.

Arrivé sur le parking, Leroy se gara et alla sortir sa fille de la voiture puis, ils avancèrent tous deux la tête haute vers l'école. Une femme aux cheveux rouge vint les accueillir :

**-Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?** , demanda t'elle poliment.

**-Oui, madame, mon papa veut revenir a l'école parce qu'il est nul en maths mais moi je viens juste l'accompagner sinon il va pleurer, mais faut pas lui dire car il se veste très facilement** , chuchota Rachel, les yeux étincelants de malices, la jeune femme ne pus s'empêcher de rire.

**-Rachel** , avertit son père

**-Oui papounai** , répondit la fillette en faisant les yeux doux.

**-Tu seras ma perte** , souffla Leroy en souriant tendrement a sa fille.

**-Euh… ça veut dire quoi ?** , demanda t'elle, confuse

**-Ça veut dire que je t'aime** , répondit-il

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime papounai, même que je t'aime comme l'espace** , s'exclama Rachel en écartant le plus possible ses bras.

**-C'est beaucoup ça, non ?**

**-Ouaip,** répondit-elle fière d'elle. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

**-Oh désolé madame mais, dès qu'elle commence, on plus l'arrêter,** expliqua Leroy en s'excusant.

**-Je comprends,** répondit-elle. Mais **c'est l'heure de l'école maintenant** , en souriant gentiment a Rachel qui elle, essayer de comprendre ce que son père venait de dire.

**-Attendais une minute la, t'a tout mis sur ma faute papa,** s'écria Rachel d'une voix aigue.

**-Rachel** , avertit son père.

**-Bon, c'est bon, mais j'ai raison** , dit-elle en tirant la langue a son père puis elle l'embrassa et partit en vitesse vers la cours de recrée ou tous les élèves était réunis.

**-Eh Rach, Rachel,** cria quelqu'un derrière son dos, la fillette se tourna pour se retrouvais en face d'un garçon avec une crête.

**-Salut Noah, tu as passée de bonne vacances ?,** demanda t'elle au dénommé Noah.

**-Ouaip, même que j'ai feultrer avec des filles,** répondit-il en bombant le torse.

**-On dit pas feultrer, on dit fleureter ou draguer** , gronda gentiment la brune.

**-Mouai, bon tu viens, ils vont faire les classes, j'espère que serais avec toi sinon les garçons seront méchants** , s'inquiéta t-il en prenant la brune par la main pour la conduire vers la foule.

**-Je sais très bien me défendre Noé** , s'offusqua Rachel en envoyant un regard furieux a Noah

**-Mouai, Eh Rachel ta vue, ya un groupe de garçons là bas, viens on va voir ce qu'il se passe,** s'écria t-il en la dirigeant vers le petit groupe.

**-Alors la nouvelle on c'est pas se défendre** , ricana l'un des garçons a la petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même.

**-Viens Rachel, on s'en va** , chuchota Noah pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le groupe.

**-Non, attends on va pas la laisser se faire tapez dessus, t'es malade ou quoi** , dit-elle en haussant la voix, ce qui attira l'attention du groupe.

**-Tiens, qui voila, Puckerman et sa fille** , sa moqua l'un des garçons les plus âgés du groupe, ce qui déclencha des petit rires chez les autres.

**-Ferme ta gueule Tom,** répliqua Noé en mettant un bras protecteurs sur les épaules de Rachel.

**-Ouah, attention, Puckerman a dit un gros mot,** ricana Tom. Ignorant les insultes, Rachel posa la question qui la démangea.

**-Qui est-ce ?,** demanda t'elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la fille recroquevillée.

**-Elle, c'est la nouvelle, on est entrain de lui apprendre les règles et qui commandes ici** , répondit Tom, comme si c'était normal, puis, il regarda Rachel de haut en bas. **Mais si tu veux, tu peux prendre sa place** , enchaina t-il en bougeant les sourcils de façon suggestive. Avant que Noah ne puisse dire quelque chose, Rachel se détacha de lui et avança vers Tom puis répondit :

**-Non enfaite je vais faire mieux,** elle lui fouta un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe puis, un crocher du droit et se précipita sur la jeune fille toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, ne se souciant plus de Tom qui était écrouler par terre

**-Ah, ca c'est ma princesse, dégageai les mauviettes avant que je vous casse la gueule pour avoir haussez posez les yeux sur Rachel et tapez une fille,** s'écria Puck en poussant un garçon, Rachel roula des yeux devant cette scène mais reposa aussitôt son attention sur la fille qui avait les yeux fixer sur elle.

**-Est-ce que ça va ?** , demanda t'elle, soucieuse en voyant le bleue sur la joue de la fille. Elle eut un hochement de tête en réponse.

**-Comment tu t'appelles ?** , questionna la brune en écartant soigneusement une mèche de l'autre fille.

**-San-Santana** , marmonna la fille en laissant couler quelques larmes.

**-C'est un joli prénom Santana** , s'exclama doucement Rachel.

**-Merci** , chuchota Santana

**-C'est surtout une bombe ouai** , interrompit Noé en reluquant librement Santana

**-La ferme Noé** , rétorqua Rachel en lançant un regard furieux a Puck.

**-Oula, Rachel viens de jurer** , plaisanta Puck

**-Je jure juste pendant les grandes occasions** , s'expliqua la brune

**-Oh et je peux savoir ce qu'on fête** **?** , demanda Noé, curieux.

**-Je viens de trouver ma fille** , répondit Rachel en souriant tendrement à Santana.

**-Euh… ca veut dire quoi ?** , demanda une petite voix angélique, Santana.

**\- Ca veut dire que t'a trop de chance** , interrompit de nouveau Noah en révassant.

**-Ca veut dire que je vais te protéger quoi qu'il en coute et plein d'autres choses** , répondit patiemment Rachel en ignorant la remarque de Noé.

**-Promis ?** , demanda sceptiquement Santana.

**-Promis** , répondit la brune en embrassant doucement la joue endommagée de Santana.

**-Santana ?,** appela Rachel.

**-Oui**

**-Est-ce que je peux t'appeler San ?,** demanda timidement la brune.

**-Tout ce que tu veux** , répondit aussitôt San en serrant Rachel dans ses bras, ce qui déclencha des petits rires chez Noé et Rachel.

~~~~~~~~~fin du flash back ~~~~~~~~~

Rachel s'endormit sur le sol mouillé, les larmes descendant doucement de son visage, en se promettant de récupérer sa fille quoi qu'il en coute, même si cela impliquerait de se faire battre plus souvent par son père. Demain, tout le monde verra enfin le vrai visage de Rachel Berry !


End file.
